Cannon/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The iconic ground defense, built to last! This classic makes the Master Builder a bit sentimental." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Cannons are a defensive building in the Builder Base. They are unlocked at Builder Hall level 2 (they are fixed from their ruin), and are the first defensive building in the Builder Base. **Cannons are both cheap and quick to upgrade at lower levels. **Cannons can shoot any ground units, such as Raged Barbarians, but not any air units, such as Beta Minions or Baby Dragons. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Cannons have a high rate of fire and a decent range. **Cannons are very good point defenses that can deal massive damage to ground tanks, as long as they are protected. **You can defend Multi Mortars and Crushers by placing them within range of Cannons. **Make sure Cannons are placed within range of Firecrackers or Air Bombs, because Cannons are unable to target air units. **Upgrade these structures first at lower levels, as they are one of your main ground defenses. They are also the cheapest and one of the most common defensive structure available, which makes them a good initial investment. *'Offensive Strategy' **Cannons are one of the few defensive structures that cannot attack air units. This makes them easy pickings for Beta Minions or Baby Dragons if they are not within range of Firecrackers, Archer Towers, Hidden Teslas, or Air Bombs. ***The Beta Minions' Long Shot ability allows them to destroy a cannon while out of range if there are enough and placed correctly. **Cannons are only able to damage one unit at a time. This makes it very easy to overwhelm them with large groups of Sneaky Archers or Raged Barbarians. **You can destroy a lone cannon without any distraction buildings with three Sneaky Archers of relative level. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Cannons undergo significant changes at levels 2, 3, 4, and 7. Their upgrade differences correspond to Cannons in the Home Village of equal level. ***At level 1, the Cannon consists of a short dark metal barrel mounted on a crude, four-legged wooden platform. ***At level 2, the Cannon's base receives a wooden stabilizer tied to the legs with ropes. ***At level 3, the Cannon's leg stabilizer becomes stouter and the cannon becomes larger. The base itself rotates 45 degrees within the 3x3 square (ostensibly to accommodate the later, larger upgrades of the Cannon). ***At level 4, the Cannon barrel receives two decorative latitudinal ridges, one midway along the barrel and one at the rear. The platform's leg stabilizer is removed in favor of a larger and stouter main support platform with much shorter legs. ***At level 5, the Cannon base's wooden legs are replaced with metal ones and its metal ring which it pivots on gets wider. ***At level 6, pieces of metal bolted by a metal bolt are added to the side of the cannon. ***At level 7, the wooden base is discarded for a white stone or metal platform with four short brass-trimmed legs. The Cannon barrel's decorative center ridge is trimmed with a ring of brass. ***At level 8, the other decorative ridge around the rear of the barrel also receives brass trimming, as well as a pair of opposing brass straps or clamps securing it to the platform. **The appearances of the cannonball changes with level, along with its size. ***When first constructed, the cannon shoots small, light grey color balls. ***At level 2, it shoots bigger balls. ***At level 4, the balls becomes even bigger and becomes darker. ***At level 6, it gains spikes around the ball. ***At level 7, the ball becomes bigger again. ***At level 8, the ball that is shot now glows. ---- *'Trivia' **The Cannon is automatically repaired when the player upgrades to Builder Hall level 2, even though the Master Builder does not appear to repair it. **When viewing your village, the Cannons will appear to aim randomly about. However, they will mostly be aiming away from the Builder Hall. If the Cannons (or the Builder Hall) are moved, the Cannons will instantly orient themselves to point away from the Builder Hall's new relative location. This remains true even when the Cannons are being upgraded, though it will not move. **The Cannon is able to rotate in a full 360 degrees. **The Cannon's barrel expands slightly whenever it shoots. de:Kanone (Bauarbeiterbasis) Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base